Silver Spartan Returns
by KR Ausanite
Summary: A new transfer student from Australia has a secret. What is his secret? Why does he have a gunpla from a champion?
1. The Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Build Fighters Try

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/attacks"**

=Seiho Academy=

"So, you are the new transfer student from Australia" a teacher asked the student.

"Yep" the student replied. The student had red hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it; black jeans; and black shoes. His most noticeable feature being the scar on the left side of his face. "Do you have a Gundam battle club?"

"Yes, but it only has the president left, Fumina Hoshino" the teacher replied. "Here she comes now"

"Did someone ask about the Battle Club?" Hoshino asked hearing her name being called by the teacher.

"Yes, this is our new student that has transferred from Australia, Krys Silver" the teacher said.

"I've heard that name before but where" Hoshino said to herself.

"Let's go to your club room and I will explain there" Krys said.

=Gunpla Battle Club room=

"So, where do I know your name from?" Hoshino asked.

"My real name is Krys Bruticus, the Silver Spartan" Krys said.

"You're the Australian Junior champion for five years but four years ago you just stopped. Why?" Hoshino said excitedly.

"Someone I believed to my best friend betrayed me and turned my family against me" Krys explained.

"I'm sorry" Hoshino replied.

"It's okay, now let's have a battle shall we" Krys said grabbing a Gunpla from his bag.

"The Silver Spartan" Hoshino said with glee seeing the Gunpla he pulled out.

"This battle will be his last battle" Krys said setting his GB base done then placing the Silver Spartan on it.

The battle took an hour since Hoshino was not prepared for Krys's tactics he used. He used the battle field to his advantage and was able to hide even though his Gunpla was completely silver something that isn't good to hide if the sun is around.

"Wow, you still have your skills even after four years" Hoshino said as Krys placed the Silver Spartan in the case with the other Gunpla.

"Yeah, I still battled but in a way to train kids new to Gunpla battle" Krys explained.

"So you have another member do you Fumina-san" Miyaga said entering the room.

"Miyaga, what do you want?" Hoshino demanded.

"Well I heard that you were dragging a boy towards your club and so I came to investigate. So you are the new member" Miyaga said inspecting Krys.

"My name is Krys" Krys said.

"Humph, well it doesn't matter if you get a new member you still won't get past the first round as usual" Miyaga said.

"We will get past the first round this year" Hoshino said slamming her hands on the table.

"How, this guy looks like an amateur and his name suggest he is not from japan" Miyaga said. "He probable doesn't know what Gunpla is"

"Why you" Hoshino said angrily but stopped from doing anything rash by Krys placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I show you my skills" Krys said walking over to the case. "I thought my battle with Hoshino would be the last time I used him but against you should be his final battle"

"What are you talking about?" Miyaga asked but was in complete shock at seeing the Gunpla that Krys grabbed. "That's the Silver Spartan used by Krys Bruticus. But how do you have it?"

"That Gunpla won five consecutive years Australia's Gunpla tournament but suddenly he stopped four years ago" a man said to himself passing by a window in the club room.

Miyaga and Krys set their Gunpla down are got ready for that battle. Hoshino was worried that Krys might reveal his true name during the battle. Miyaga was worried about how the amateur had acquired such a legendary Gunpla. Krys was worried for going overboard in the battle.

"I am going to be glad when I defeat you and take that Gunpla away from you amateur" Miyaga said.

"We shall see" Krys replied.

The battle was on with Krys grabbing one of his guns and firing at Miyaga. Miyaga was fast since his Gunpla was made perfectly as he gloated about it. Krys knew that shooting him was a waste but he had a plan to shock Miyaga. As Miyaga got close to him, he threw his gun at Miyaga and prepared to break the blade.

"With his bare hands" Miyaga said scared. Krys had caught the blade with his left hand with his right hand in a fist holding it in place.

"This is it" Krys said. "Beast Art: Tiger Strike"

Krys had focused particles to his right fist and threw it at Miyaga. Miyaga Gunpla lost half its body and all weapons were destroyed. Everyone looked in amazement at the finishing move. It was then that Krys was hit in the left shoulder from a laser.

"Yuuma" Hoshino said quietly.

"So attacking people when their back is turn" Krys said grabbing a sniper rifle from his back. He timed his shot so that it hit Yuuma's laser.

"What accuracy" Yuuma said seeing his laser split in two.

"I know who you are Yuuma and what happened to you" Krys said charging at Yuuma but was gunned down by Yuuma destroying Silver Spartan.

"Yuuma you just destroyed the Silver Spartan" Miyaga said.

"It is not over" Krys said. The smoke started to form into a cyclone and at the centre was the Silver Spartan surrounded by an energy field. "A compact force field around the Gunpla that protects to a degree"

"I have never seen something like this before" the man said.

"The battle is over now" Krys said as Yuuma's Gunpla started to crack with electricity.

"How?" Yuuma asked.

"When I shot your laser, I had another one right behind it that was a slow acting deactivator" Krys explained as Yuuma's Gunpla stopped moving completely.

=Krys's Apartment=

After the battle had finished, Krys repaired the damage done to Silver Spartan and placed it back in the case with the other Gunpla. He then headed to his apartment to continue on some plans for a Gunpla he was designing.

"That Miyaga person has something planned but what?" Krys said to himself as he drew some things on the paper. "Best to grab him and use it in the battle"

On a shelf behind Krys stood a Gunpla; it was red and white with bits of yellow and blue on it. The eyes of the Gunpla lit up briefly and Krys turned around to it.

"No Build Burning, I can't use you" Krys said. "You belong to someone who can unlock your true potential" The eyes flashed again. "I know that Sei gave you to me as a gift but my martial arts isn't for you but I believe I know someone who can use you" another flash. "He is a transfer student that uses Jigen Ha-oh Ryu which would suit you the best" another flash. "You know who I am going to use don't you" another flash. "Yes, him. War Knight Gundam"

KR Drive: finally done.

Redo of the story to fit what I plan for this story.


	2. Proving the Battle Clubs Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Build Fighters Try

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

=Battle Club Room=

"What is in the box Krys?" Hoshino asked him as he enters the room.

"Something that I will be using in the coming battles" Krys answered.

"So you are the boy Hoshino talked about" a voice said from behind him.

"Whoa there" Krys said.

"This is MR. Ral, he is the coach for us" Hoshino explained.

"There is something I am wondering" Ral said staring into Krys's eyes. "How did you get 'The Silver Spartan'?"

"There is only one person in the world who owns it" Krys answered.

"So you are him" Ral said.

"Yes I am but I like to keep that a secret for now" Krys said rubbing the back of his head. "Where are the rest of the members?"

"They all left to join the Plamo Club" Hoshino huffed.

"Plamo Club?"

"The man you fought yesterday was the president of the Plastic Model Club" Ral explained.

"Oh, the praying mantis" Krys said.

"You think so too?" Hoshino asked.

"I do, I do" Krys answered.

"Who's a mantis?" the mantis asked.

"The council president, why are you here?" Hoshino asked.

"As student council president, I have something to tell the Gunpla Battle Club" the president said.

" **The Plamo Club is absorbing the Gunpla Battle Club!"** Hoshino yelled.

"People always complained that we had two of the same club. So we decided to combine—""that plan won't work, Miyaga" Krys interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Miyaga asked.

"the main reason you are doing this is to get Hoshino in your club but what you are actually doing is going to make her stop Gunpla for this academy or transfer to another academy" Krys explained. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Miyaga realised his point but still wanted to go through with his plans.

"even so, the Gunpla battle club will be merged with the Plamo Club unless you can convince the student council executives, and representatives of other clubs" the president explained.

"You have to demonstrate the Battle Club's usefulness" Miyaga continued.

"So we have to defeat you?" Hoshino asked.

"I'm glad you understand easily" the president said. "The battle will be tomorrow"

=Next day=

"So you didn't get a third member, pity" Miyaga said.

"Just the two of us will be enough to defeat you" Hoshino said.

"It doesn't matter either way" Miyaga said.

"Hoshino Fumina, Powered GM Cardigan, ready"

"Krys Silver, War Knight Gundam, Roll out"

Hoshino and Krys landed in a cavern where Hoshino explained her plan to Krys. Hoshino was surprised at Krys's Gunpla; it the size of a SD Gunpla but didn't look the same as other SD gunplas along with the strange backpack it had.

"Krys listen, I have a plan" Hoshino said explaining the plan. Which was to distract Miyaga while Krys went to find Yuuma to stop his snipping?

"Buchou, I am going to cause a distraction" Eri said flying off with Miyaga flying after her to stop her but she was instantly blown up by Hoshino. "Sorry Buchou, I messed up"

"Yosh, one done" Hoshino said triumphantly before her shoulder cannon was destroyed by Yuuma.

"Gotcha" Krys aid flying up in front of Yuuma and chasing him since Yuuma was a sniper and his weapon was useless in close combat. "I know about what happen in that tournament Yuuma, I was there watching with your sister and Sei Iori"

"Why were with Sei-san and nee-chan?" Yuuma demanded.

"I and Sei met when I was in the Australian championships three years after he won the championships in Japan. We became friends and I showed him a Gunpla that I have been working on for years and in turn he showed me what he had been working on" Krys explain. "The reason I was at that tournament was to meet you as Sei and your sister invited me. But with the outcome of the battle, I decided to not met you and let you recover from that battle"

"But my sister said she had invited the-"realization dawned in Yuuma's eyes. "You're the Silver Spartan"

"Correct" Krys said. "Now I am here to get you back on with your dream with Hoshino" it was then that Hoshino screams could be heard as she was being electrocuted by Miyaga.

"I can't wait for you to be in my club Hoshino. I will personally teach you my techniques" Miyaga said with a perverted smile but stopped when he was hit by missiles.

"Yuuma get Hoshino, I will deal with Miyaga" Krys said. "Let's do this War Knight" as he flew around Miyaga firing missiles and using the cannons on the side of the back pack as well.

"Krys, Yuuma let's do this" Hoshino said as the all fired together destroying Miyaga.

=Krys's Apartment=

With them winning and the Battle Club staying they celebrated. They were all in Krys's apartment looking at the various Gunpla he had built.

"Amazing" Hoshino said.

"It truly is" Mr. Ral said.

"That Gunpla" Yuuma said looking at Build Burning.

"A gift from Sei in my last championship battle" Krys said. "Build Burning. Unfortunately I can't master him but I believe I know someone who can"

"Who?" Mr. Ral asked as Hoshino looked over Build Burning excitedly.

"His name is Kamiki Sekai. A martial artist that uses a kenpo I have never seen before" Krys explained. "Ever heard of Jigen Ha-oh Ryu"

"Never actually" Mr. Ral replied.

"Well either way. He has a better chance than I do" Krys said opening some files on his computer.

"What are doing?" Yuuma asked.

"Going over some things I have on War Knight" Krys said showing everyone the screen.

"That back does this" Hoshino said still holding Build Burning.

"Yes, also have a look at this guy" Krys said opening an image of a Gunpla.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Build Fighters Try

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

=Krys's Apartment=

Krys was currently working on some plans on a future Gunpla he was creating. It looked to be a custom Strike Gunpla but was still needed to be finalised on what worked and what would wouldn't.

"Damn, Strike this version of you is going to take forever" Krys said learning back on his chair then looked to a photo on his desk. "I wonder when we are going to see each other again, Kaoruko"

=Next day=

"We are having a trial match with St. Odessa today" Hoshino said entering the battle club room.

"But I thought Mr Ral wanted to test us against him?" Krys asked.

"Yeah, but the supervisor for us booked it once Yuuma joined us" Hoshino explained.

"Which Gunpla are you going to use Krys?" Yuuma asked.

"Well since War Knight Gundam has a few problems with the backpack still, I guess I will use this guy" Krys said pulling out a Gunpla from his bag. "I originally brought him in case I need to train with you guys but this will be better"

"Amazing, how do you build this one?" Hoshino said looking at the Gunpla.

"Took lots of pieces and lots of research to complete him but it was all worth it in the end" Krys explained.

Everyone was excited for the upcoming battle. Most people were either there to see the girls from St Odessa or Yuuma. The girls from St Odessa entered the area and instantly Krys recognized one of the girls.

"Kaoruko" Krys whispered.

"You know her?" Hoshino whispered to him.

"Yes, 6 years ago she along with her brother came to one of the championships in Australia two years before I stopped. After I had won my match her brother came up to me and challenged me to a battle" Krys explained. He went on to say that the battle was long and hard but he came out on top; he met Kaoruko and helped her design her own Gunpla.

"Well she has a nickname since she uses Gyans a lot" Hoshino said. "Hello Gyanko"

"Hello Hoshino" Kaoruko said. "Well it seems that you have a team now"

"Miss Kaoruko, the blued eyed one is cute"

"Along with the one with glasses"

"This Yuuma and Krys" Hoshino said introducing her teammates.

"Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies" Krys said holding his hand out to shake.

"Well, aren't you the charmer" Kaoruko said shaking his hand.

"Well, shall we begin the match" Yuuma said.

"Hoshino Fumina, GM Cardigan Gundam"

"Yuuma Kousuke, Lighting Gundam"

"Krys Silver, Full Armor Knight Gundam"

Gyanko and her girls stood on top of a hill as Hoshino, Yuuma and Krys landed at the bottom of the hill. After a quick talk, Gyanko and her girls attacked trying their best to take out Hoshino but Krys got in the way using his lance to knock them away. During that time Krys had sent them both a message with a plan of attack.

"A 20% difference in attack power is all want is needed to turn a battle around" Gyanko said as she and her girls did a wave attack knocking Krys into the lake. They went on to attack Hoshino taking out her right arm and backed into a cliff wall with a crevice through it.

"Got you" Hoshino said moving to the left as a beam hit on of Gynako's girls destroying her in one hit. The other girl flew over the water not realizing that Krys was waiting for her.

" **THRUST"** Krys said launching out of the water throwing the other girl towards Hoshino who mowed her down with her mini gun in her remaining arm.

"How are you doing this?" Gyanko demanded. "You never make it past the first round"

The shields on Gyanko moved to the front and released missiles everywhere all heading towards Hoshino. Yuuma and Hoshino tried their best to destroy them all but it was not enough.

"I have this" Krys said. "You best be watching Gyanko"

" **TYPHOON"** Krys started to spin around getting faster till a vortex of air formed making the missiles explode on each other. **"MACH PUNCH"** slamming his right fist into the right shield on Gyanko destroying the ground and getting her off guard.

"I am falling out" Gyanko said as she was dragged out by the wind by stopped by Krys grabbing her arm.

"Just as I remember you Kaoruko" Krys said.

"How do you know me?"

"Kaoruko you will find out after this match" Krys replied then held up the shield he dislodged of her shoulder. "Also this is an awesome shield"

" **BATTLE OVER"**

"It can't be" Gyanko said taking in Krys's looks fully.

"It is good to see you again" Krys said as Gyanko ran over and hugged getting even confused.

"You idiot, I was so worried when I heard you stopped" Gyanko said.

"hey, I am here now so it is okay" Krys replied.


End file.
